


Unexpected Rescue

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [32]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone a bit... strange rescues a trapped little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Rescue

__Ciel… _stared._ It was completely contradictory to what he had expected, and he honestly did not expect a very, very tall black man to burst into the room and proceed to knock out every single man there. He had been yelling things - but they were dim to Ciel’s ears, ringing and feeling as full of cotton as they were.

“Hello!” the strange man greeted, and he was in front of the cage suddenly and Ciel _reared back,_ frightened. “I am the Great Papyrus, and I saw that you were in Distress! Allow me to help!”

With that, he reached out and _pulled the bars of the cage apart,_ leaving a gap big enough for the man to reach his arms through and pull a shocked-still Ciel out and to his chest.

It was only a few moments later, when the man-known-as-Papyrus was picking his way through the unconscious men on the floor, that Ciel managed to recover himself enough to say something. “Who- Who are you!?” he demanded, trying to pretend that his voice didn’t strain as he said it, that he wasn’t close to tears.

“I am the Great Papyrus!” the man announced once more, giving the boy a grin that showed far too many perfectly straight teeth. “Are you alright?” His voice softened, then, and Ciel found himself absurdly grateful for that fact.

“…I need to go find my Aunt at the hospital,” he said, instead of answering, and was rewarded by a sharp nod.

“Right. Just point the way!” Ciel felt himself being cradled to the other’s chest, oh-so-very-gently, and he let his head rest on what seemed to be a bullet-proof vest.

Prepared and good at fighting, hm…


End file.
